


Last goodbye

by longmayshereign



Category: Impulse (Comics)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Gen, Love, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmayshereign/pseuds/longmayshereign
Summary: Meloni and Don spend some time together.





	Last goodbye

Meloni was sitting on the couch and waited for Don. She was watching TV, a witless reality show was on. Lost in thoughts, she wrapped a curl around her finger. The recent news were rather alarming. The dominators were moving closer. They had mobolized their fleets. The fight forces of the earth had barely been able to win the fight, and it had cost them a lot of their weapons and men. "One of those men could have been my husband", Meloni thought. She knew that her father would sacrifice half the earth population without a second thought. Well, as long as she wasn't part of that he would. Don could easily be one of them. He and his sister Dawn were known as the Tornado Twins, the children of Barry Allen, the second Flash, and Iris West. So of course they both were born with a connection to the speed force. They had been fighting for the good and to honor their father since they were teens. They weren't going to stop just because their opponents were aliens. Meloni caressed her stomach. She was pregnant. She was in the 5th month, physically, she was in the 8th. Don and Meloni most certainly knew that their son would have super speed. They were always on the run, but now they had to be really careful. Meloni wished that she was able to help defend the earth. She was a good infiltrator. She was smart, and she knew how to get quickly out of a dangerous situation. When Meloni was a child, President Thawne thaught her all kinds of shady tricks and schemes. She knew how those things worked. But now, she couldn't do much. She didn't want to risk the health of herself and her baby. But she still missed being out on the field. She wondered how Dawn felt when she was pregnant. Their daughter Jenni wasn't a speedster, but due to Dawn's super fast metabolism, her pregnancy only lastet three months. Dawn and Jeven...They hid somewhere else with their daughter. Mel and Don hadn't seen or heard from them in a long time. It was weird, being seperated from them like that. Ever since they were im their late teens, they had done everything together. Meloni just hoped that they were doing all right. Don came back from the kitchen with two mugs, from which steam ascended. It smelled like chocolate and coconut. Meloni smiled. She liked the real food better than the artificial stuff. It was easier to provide the entire earth population with the fake food, but it just didn't taste real enough, and every time she at it she found herself missing something. On missions it was the perfect supply. It was small and easy to transport.  
Don sat down next to her while she was taking her first sip. "Thank you. It's really good. Did you put some lemonade in it?" Don returned her smile. "Of course. You've been craving that since you got pregnant."  
Don lay down next to her. "How attentive of you." She said and laid her head down on his shoulder. He gently pet her head. "How are you feeling, honey?"  
"Better. I don't feel sick anymore." A pregnancy where one of the parents was a speedsters could be...difficult. Meloni often felt ill or dizzy. When she didn't she ate a lot of food. At this point it was out of question that their child would be a speedster. Don looked her deep into the eyes. "I know that this is draining. So if there's anything else I can do for you..."  
Meloni shook her head "I'm okay, Don. I'm strong. I know that it must be hard to see me like this, but I know that I can do this. Right now, what you're doing is everything I need." She snuggled up to him even more.  
Don caressed her hand and kissed her forehead.  
"Our son's going to be just as beautiful and vivid as you. We're going to have a good life together. I know it."  
She ran her hand through his hair. "We deserve to, don't we? When I married you, I promised that nothing could tear us apart. I'm going to stick to that promise, no matter what my father says." As she said that she felt a little kick in her tummy. She laid a hand on her belly. "Your son is kicking again. Feel." She put his hand on her stomach. Don's smile became wider and his expression zestful. "He's not even born, and yet he's so... alive." Meloni chuckled "Just like his father. Also, I think I know now what we should name him. "  
Don looked up with a smirk "Barry? Or is it to late to convinced you that we should call him Barrence?"  
MelonI made a "tsk". "I think I have a better idea. How do you feel about...Bart?"  
"Bart." Don repeated and listened to the sound of it. "I think that is a wonderful name." He said and leaned in to kiss her again. Meloni ran a hand through his hair. She wondered if their baby son would be a ginger, too. turned off the TV and the light and laid her head on his shoulder again. "Once we've defeated the dominators, we'll make a wonderful family, Mel."


End file.
